Entertainment systems may be used to present a variety of different types of content, such as movies, television, music, photographs, interpersonal communications, social networking, etc. as well as conventional computer applications. Further, different users may use an entertainment system in different ways. As such, it is desirable to customize the user experience to better accommodate one or more particular users.